fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Penelope Spectra's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Horace and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's thirteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Penelope Spectra's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For thirteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Penelope began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Thirteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Penelope, "Thirteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of the Crash Bandicoot villains, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Penelope. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Bill the Lizard. "Yeah, yeah!" said John Robertson. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Max Henshaw. "We sure did!" Peewee Pete chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Narissa. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Bill. "Cradle?" said a confused Narissa. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Bill. "CRADLE?!" Narissa exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Fidget with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Fidget, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Narissa, as the thugs nodded in agreement. Narissa began laughing nonstop. Bill started to laugh, as well. And then all of the thugs began laughing along with Narissa. Then Narissa abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Bill then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Narissa. Then all of the thugs began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Narissa. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Narissa then used her scepter to lift Peewee Pete up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Peewee Pete to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Fidget alone in the chamber. By now, Narissa was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Narissa, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Fidget, and he came flying to her. Narissa held her hand out, and Fidget perched onto it as Narissa brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Fidget. "Circle far and wide." replied Narissa, "Search for a Scottish girl mouse of five with eyes the colour of the darkest chocolate and fur as tan as the sand. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Fidget. And with that, he flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs